User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Nine
Balloon's POV I start to cry. That's all I feel like doing until I am saved. Stop crying. You're gonna make things worse. Not again.. {WHOOOOOOOOOSH} The wind rocks me again, but harder this time. {BUBBLING} Uggh, I'm think I'm gonna hurl.. {WHOOOSH} I'm not as queasy as before, but now I'm cold. I can only hope that someone finds me, and comes to my rescue.. Balloony's POV {YAWN} Okay, time to get ready for school! {WALKING} "Balloon, are you down--" {GASP} OH. MY. GOSH. Balloon's not here! I quickly run to his bedroom. He isn't there. Maybe the balcony? {DASHING} Not there either. Perhaps the living room. He's not there..--wait, why is that window open?! Wait a second.. ''-------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK STARTS'' [Good afternoon everyone. Here's the news for today. It looks like we're getting some strong winds lately. If you're a balloon, please stay inside and off the ground. That is all for today. See you tomorrow folks!] ''---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS'' I..didn't realize that until now. BALLOON WAS BLOWN OUT THE WINDOW.. This is so bad, so so bad. {RUNNING} I grab my backpack, notebook, and both of our jackets. "Hang in there Loon! Your little brother's coming to rescue you!" {DOOR CLOSES} {LOCKS} All set! Time to find my brother! Balloon's POV I am still hanging on the thin branch of the tree. {RUSTLING} ACK! I'm now SPINNING in circles! "NOOOOOOO.." Ugghh, I feel ill.. If you don't yell for help soon, you're TOAST. Honestly, that voice in my mind needs to SHUT UP. {BUBBLING} Gosh..it's happening again. I need to reach the branch somehow. {LIFTING} Well, that way failed. "HHHNNNGG.." Still can't reach it. {SWINGING} ...I should stop before I have an "accident". I give up. I have no choice but to accept the fact that I'm about to die. {SOBBING} I hope Balloony's okay. I think I'm starting to feel homesick. ..AND AIR SICKNESS. {PULL} Don't tell me that's my-- {HARDER PULLING} I KNEW IT.. My string is going to snap in half if I don't act fast. Okay, I don't hear any more pulling from the string. But..I'm back to the beginning. Stuck hanging from a strong branch with a thin string. I bet you miss your family you monster. That's too bad Balloony hates you now. Just face it. You're gonna die alone. I shake my head, trying to clear the dark thoughts. No matter how much you try, you can NEVER get rid of me. I think my mind's corrupted.. {RUSTLING} I hear voices now. Who could that be? "Okay everyone. The field trip starts now. Try not to get blown away okay?! That's why all of the balloons must stay inside." {NOD} {RUNNING} I hear footsteps. Is someone coming to rescue me?! I notice a mint green balloon running in the distance. Is that..BALLOONY?!?! {PANT PANT} It's him, it really IS him! He smiles. "Balloon! You're OKAY!" {PULLING} Ow! Balloony chuckles. "How did you end up getting your string wrapped around a branch?!" {SIGH} "I opened the window last night to air out the steam from the burned noodles. Turns out that the wind was so powerful it blew me out." {LAUGHING} "Geez Balloon, what a story!" My face flushes red. "I don't care what you say Looni. Just get me down!" "Okay, OKAY! Geez!" He climbs up the tree. "Hold still okay? One wrong move and you're done." {GULP} "Y-Yes.." {RUSTLING} Ahh! The wind's picking up even harder again! Balloony struggles to hold on the branch. "Gosh, this wind is no joke." {WHOOOOOOOOOSH} He falls on the ground. {THUD} "Ugh, I'll try again." {CLIMBING} {GRUNTING} Balloony searches for the string. "Hmm..it seems that your string is SLIGHTLY merged into the bark." Seriously?! "Try to get it unstuck! Please!" I wail. {NOD} {UNRAVELING} Balloony beams with pride. "YES! I got it! But it's a looong way down. I'd wait if I were you." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Thanks lil bro! You're the--" {WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH} NO! The branch is swinging from side to side again! {ROCKING} Balloony gets down, and gasps. The class walks over. "Is that Balloon?!" "What's HE doing in a random tree??" "Does he love nature or something?!" {SNICKERING} I'm STILL rocking back and forth. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME I'M STUCK IN THE AIR ON A WEAK BRANCH!!" Balloony stifles a chuckle. "Hang on Loon..literally." He points to a saw. "I'll use this to chop down the branch. Just keep hanging on for dear life." I nod, but my head's still spinning. "Okay, but you better hurry. I can only hold on for so long!" {RUNNING} {WHIIRRRRRRRR...} Balloony comes back after a few minutes. He smirks. "Are you ready Balloon?! This is the only way I can free you." Of course! I don't wanna be stuck for the rest of my life! "This may sting JUST for a sec.." {WHIIIIIIRR..} {CLIMBING} {LOUDER GRUNT} He inches closer to me. I close my eyes tightly. "One..two..THREE!" {GNAWWW} {SNAP!} {CRACK!} Balloony dismounts the tree. Everyone is quiet as mice. "Ugghh..am I okay now?!" I sit up in the damp grass. "Am I on the ground now??" {GASP} {RUNNING} "Big brother! You alright?" I nod. "Yeah." Balloony touches my forehead. "You didn't hit your head or anything?" "Uh huh." He hugs me. "Yay! I'm glad you're back! I missed you last night!" In a few seconds, you're going to be sick. I hate it.. {BUBBLING} Balloony gasps. "Loon, your completely green. Was it the spinning?" I shake my head. "Yes, but--" {MUFFLED NOISES} {PLOP!} Balloony drops his backpack. I think I'm going to---'' {VOMITING} {GASPS} {MURMURS} He stares at me in utter disgust. "Balloon..REALLY?!" I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." {HEAVY SIGH} "Welp, Balloon, you're grounded. We don't have to go to school after this..so that's why. Come on, let's go home so I can nurse you." Balloony carries me in his arms. 'That's why you're such a dumb balloon.' 'If I had my way..you'd be dead now.' ''I'm not feeling well to even bring it up.. ''-------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later..'' I sit on the living room couch, resting on Balloony's lap. He gives me an ice pack. "Your head may still be a little fuzzy. Here's a pack for you." I smile. "Thank you. I'm..sorry for burning the noodles." {CHUCKLING} "You don't have to apologize. We all make mistakes, and we must learn from them." {NOD} "Agreed." I cuddle closer to him. {SNIFFLE} {FLICKS} [Good afternoon everyone. Here's the daily weather for today. So much wind is blowing away lots and lots of balloons. One red balloon got blown away last night, and ended up in a tree this morning. His mint colored younger brother saved him, then he threw up in his backpack. What a classic.] Balloony giggles. "Looks like we're famous now.." he nudges me. I turn red. "It's NOT funny!" He laughs "Fine..I'm sorry." The news continues. now on, ALL balloons must stay inside for the rest of the day. If the wind gets worse, then EVERYONE will stay home. That's it for now folks. See you soon! The news channel ends. {SNOOORE..} !!!!! Balloony fell asleep! If you look out the window again, you'll be in for a big surprise. ENOUGH. WITH. THE. VOICES. I can't help it though. My curiosity usually gets the best of me. {SWISHING} Oh. My. Helium. A CUMULONIMBUS CLOUD?! That's the clouds for..!! See Balloon? Some things you just can't unsee.. I'm SO done with this, I really am. This is really dark..but I have this funny feeling deep down inside that a tornado's trying to form.. Category:Blog posts